Qui est le monstre ?
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Pétunia avait perdu une soeur. Une amie et une complice... Ce matin-là, Pétunia se demanda si le monstre, au final, ce n'était pas elle...


Salut !

Voici un one-shot sur Pétunia. Ce personnage est beaucoup trop détesté. Pourtant, je crois qu'elle doit bien avoir un coeur.

Voici donc un petit OS pour, je l'espère, redorer son image.

Bisous,

Bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Cette matinée-là, Pétunia retint un cri en ouvrant la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Au lieu de retrouver, comme tous les matins, ses bouteilles de lait, elle trouva un panier. Se penchant vers celui-ci, elle vit une petite forme qui gesticulait. Fixant de ses grands yeux, elle remarqua la lettre. Comme si cette scène datait d'hier, elle reconnut le logo du Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Elle crut défaillir. S'adossant au muret, elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, en fixant ce bambin qui gesticulait en pleurant.

Vernon, son époux, avait-il remarqué ce panier, en partant pour sa compagnie ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillée ? L'avait-il simplement ignoré ? Son mari était-il insensible à ce point ? Ce côté impénétrable l'avait charmée. Pétunia était tombée amoureuse de cet être un peu bourru, mais si tendre, parfois. Mais était-il insensible au point de ne pas remarquer un bébé sur le pas de sa porte ?

Qui avait pu poser ce bébé sur le pas de leur porte ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? S'approchant à nouveau, elle prit, d'une main tremblante, la lettre qui accompagnait le bambin et le panier en osier. Avec hésitation, elle l'ouvrit.

_« Chère Pétunia Dursley,_

_Voici Harry Potter. Dans la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre, une terrible tragédie a eu lieu à Godric's Hollow. Cet enfant, votre neveu, se trouve maintenant orphelin. _

_Lily et James Potter sont morts en héros. Attaqués par surprise par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier souhaitait s'en prendre à leur enfant. Celui qui pouvait provoquer sa perte. Ils ont protégé leur enfant jusqu'à leur dernier souffle._

_Cet enfant est voué à un formidable avenir. Son bien-être se trouve maintenant entre vos mains, Pétunia. Vous êtes la seule famille qui lui reste. Sa mère, est morte en le protégeant. Son amour a permis à Harry Potter de détruire Voldemort, un puissant Sorcier pratiquant la Magie Noire. Ce "cordon" invisible, cet amour impavide, a sauvé votre neveu. Maintenant, cette protection vous revient. Jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans, Harry devra rester sous votre toit. Il s'agit de sa survie, mais aussi de la vôtre. _

_Convainquez votre mari de le garder. N'oubliez pas, Pétunia, sa survie ne tient qu'à vous. N'oubliez pas, de l'aimer, à votre façon. _

_Écrivez-moi en retour. Promettez-moi, de protéger et d'aimer Harry Potter. Un jour, expliquez-lui que ses parents sont morts en héros et que lui, il a sauvé le monde Sorcier. _

_Veuillez accepter, Madame Dursley, mes sincères condoléances,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers,_

_Directeur de Poudlard »_

Pétunia posa la main sur sa bouche et se pencha vers cet enfant, ce neveu dont elle ignorait presque l'existence. Elle ferma les yeux, pendant quelques instants. En elle, se battait plusieurs sentiments. La peine, la colère, la haine et un soupçon d'amour bouillonnaient en elle.

Lily était morte. Sa sœur cadette, celle qu'elle avait tant détestée, celle qu'elle avait pourtant aimée… Elle l'avait perdue à tout jamais, sans réussir à renouer les liens avec elle. Tout cela à cause de la Magie. Cette dernière lui avait enlevé sa sœur une première fois. Elle la lui enlevait pour une seconde fois, de la pire des façons. À cause de ce poupon, Pétunia avait perdu sa Lily. Plus personne n'allait l'appeler Tunie, maintenant. Plus personne n'allait rire avec elle. Elle ne pourrait plus lui envoyer des lettres, qui demeuraient toujours sans réponse. Pour en avoir, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait l'audace et le courage de les envoyer. Les enveloppes s'accumulaient dans son secrétaire, Pétunia ne pouvait se résoudre à les brûler. Elle ne recevrait plus de missives de sa sœur cadette, la suppliant de lui envoyer une réponse, la suppliant de venir la voir avec Dudley, son fils.

Le monde dans lequel avait vécu sa sœur la lui avait arrachée, une fois de plus. Alors Pétunia versa une larme, en prenant son neveu dans ses bras. Alors Pétunia pleura en maudissant tous les Sorciers de la planète. Elle avait perdu sa sœur, sa complice. Elle avait perdu sa sœur, une seconde fois. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, cette fois-ci, Pétunia s'en voulait. Elle avait réalisé bien trop tard qu'elle aimait Lily malgré sa différence.

Pétunia se souvenait que trop bien du jour où sa sœur était venue la voir, accompagnée de son mari. Ç'avait été la dernière fois. La haine et la peur avaient pris le dessus. C'était il y avait plus d'un an.

_La surprise s'était affichée sur le visage chevalin de Pétunia, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle n'avait jamais cru que sa sœur aurait eu l'audace de se présenter à sa porte._

_\- Tunie ! J'ai hésité à venir, mais James et moi devions t'annoncer une super nouvelle !_

_La susnommée était restée sur le pas de la porte. Livide, elle avait regardé autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que Vernon était bel et bien parti pour le travail._

_\- Je suis enceinte, Tunie. Tu vas être tante._

_Pétunia avait fixé sa sœur, en posant la main sur son propre ventre, comme pour protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle avait murmuré sa demande, comme si elle-même hésitait._

_\- Lily, va-t'en… _

_\- Toi aussi ?_

_Le sourire qui s'était affiché sur le visage de sa sœur cadette l'avait fait reculer de quelques pas. Elle avait alors prononcé des mots qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis des années._

_\- Va-t'en, Lily ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre…_

Pétunia avait ignoré les larmes de sa sœur. Elle lui avait lancé un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte. Elle se souvenait s'être appuyée sur celle-ci, pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Cette journée-là, elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aurait dû dire : « Je t'aime, Lily. Je t'aime, ma petite sœur. » Cependant, elle n'avait pas réussi. Au final, elle avait compris que le véritable monstre, c'était peut-être elle.

Les pleurs de l'enfant la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle fixa son neveu pendant un long moment. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle franchit le seuil de sa demeure, en tenant fermement le bambin contre sa poitrine.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, Harry Potter. »


End file.
